


It's Always Ourselves We Find In The Sea

by SamuelE8688



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelE8688/pseuds/SamuelE8688
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James und Q sind auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet. Und, na ja, es läuft genauso wie ihr es euch höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso vorstellt! Genehmigte Übersetzung von Fightyourdragon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Ourselves We Find In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Always Ourselves We Find In The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411681) by [Fightyourdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon). 



> For whatever we lose (like a you or a me) it’s always ourselves we find in the sea.  
> -e. e. cummings

It's Always Ourselves We Find In The Sea  
by Fightyourdragon 

 

 

Zusammenfassung:

James und Q sind auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet. Und, nun ja, es läuft genauso wie ihr es euch höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso vorstellt!

 

 

Q kämpfte sich spuckend und fluchend aus dem Wasser, während er die Haken seines Fallschirms löste. „Sie absoluter Mistkerl!“, brüllte er. Sein Herz raste, ausgelöst von einer Kombination aus Adrenalin und absolut, gerechtfertigter Wut.

„Sie waren dazu vorgesehen den Sand anzuzielen“, grinste Bond und trat leichtfüßig von seinem eigenen Fallschirm zurück, bevor er begann seinen irritierend trockenen Anzug abzulegen.

„ACH JA, WAR ICH DAS TATSÄCHLICH?!“ Q kochte, als er seine durchnässten Loafers und seine Socken voller Verärgerung von sich schleuderte. Er jaulte auf, als seine nackten Füße auf den heißen Sand trafen und zog seinen Fallschirm hastig zu sich herüber, um sich stattdessen darauf stellen zu können. „Ja, und zwar, weil ich soviel Erfahrung damit habe aus Flugzeugen zu fallen – nein besser gesagt, kopfüber aus Flugzeugen gestoßen zu werden!“

Bond hatte die Frechheit verletzt auszusehen. „Tja, ich hätte Sie nicht stoßen müssen, wenn Sie freiwillig gegangen wären. Ich habe Ihr Leben gerettet, Q. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum Sie so schlechtgelaunt und so ... Sie deswegen sind“, erwiderte er während er seine Krawatte entfernte.

„Warum ich so bin – haben Sie überhaupt jemals - und wenn ich so ich bin, dann ist es weil Sie so Sie sind! Sie haben gerade einfach ein Flugzeug in die Luft gejagt, haben die Pläne, die Sie, nur so nebenbei bemerkt, sicherstellen hätten sollen, vernichtet, und haben es gleichzeitig auch noch geschafft uns auf einer einsamen Insel stranden zu lassen. Und jetzt sind Sie darüber überrascht, dass ich deswegen gereizt bin?!“ Er schüttelte das Wasser aus seinen Augen, und spuckte als noch mehr davon in seinen Mund tröpfelte. Herrgott noch mal, aber Meerwasser war einfach ekelhaft. „Und da wundern Sie sich, dass ich das Fliegen so verabscheue?!!“

„Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte, dafür das Sie geistesgegenwärtig genug waren um zu bemerken das die Insel verlassen ist“, sagte Bond mit einem anerkennenden Nicken und einem Grinsen als er damit begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Sie kann insgesamt nicht mehr als sechs Quadratkilometer haben und es ist eine von hunderttausend Inseln mitten in diesem verdammten Indischen Ozean, Bond, natürlich kann ich mir den Umstand, das sie gottverlassen und menschenleer ist vorstellen! Sie hätten das Flugzeug wenigstens näher an irgendeiner Zivilisation in die Luft sprengen können, das wäre das Mindeste gewesen, was Sie tun hätten können, denn so wie jetzt, wird es Stunden dauern bis sie uns finden“, motzte Q.

„Ah.“ Bond wich seinem Blick aus, während er mit seinen Armen aus seinem Hemd schlüpfte, es dann auf seine Anzugjacke fallen ließ und damit begann seinen Gürtel aufzumachen.

Q kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Was soll das heißen ‘ah‘?“ Nicht einmal der improvisierte Striptease konnte seine Laune heben, und das war fast schon eine Schande, denn obwohl Bond so ein unglaublicher Arsch war, bot er immerhin auch einen verdammt umwerfenden Anblick. „Erzählen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass Sie ihren Sender verloren haben“, schnappte er in einem Ton, der noch nie versagt hatte, um die restlichen double-0 Agenten – diejenigen mit wenigstens einem Minimum an Verstand - nervös davon hasten zu lassen.

Bond schaute lediglich andeutungsweise schuldig. „Nun ja, technisch gesehen habe ich ihn auch nicht verloren. Tatsächlich ist es so, das ich weiß, das er ein paar hundert Meilen von hier aus gesehen am Grund des Ozean liegt.“

Q gaffte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was?“

„Jetzt schauen Sie nicht so anklagend“, konterte Bond. „Wo ist denn Ihrer?“

„Meiner war in der Tasche von meiner Jacke. Der Jacke, die Sie mir vom Leib gerissen haben und dann aus der offenen Tür des Flugzeuges geworfen haben“, knirschte er mit zunehmender Verärgerung.

„Also zu meiner Verteidigung, da war eine Granate in genau dieser Tasche und Sie standen mitten in der Schusslinie“, machte Bond klar, als er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte und sich hinunterbeugte, um seine Socken auszuziehen.

„Dieser Typ hat ganz klar geblufft! Sie sind der einzige, der verrückt genug ist in einem Flugzeug eine Waffe abzufeuern, und dann dieses verdammte Ding kurzerhand auch noch endgültig in die Luft zu sprengen! Und warum ziehen Sie sich jetzt eigentlich komplett nackt aus?“ Schließlich war er gerade dabei sich in einen richtig guten Tobsuchtsanfall zu manövrieren, und diese ganze golden schimmernde Haut wirkte ja geradezu lächerlich ablenkend.

„Weil es hier 32 Grad im Schatten hat und wenn Sie es vorziehen in Ihrem Anzug zu verschmoren nur zu, aber ich werde es mir einigermaßen bequem machen“, betonte Bond nachdrücklich indem er seine Hose nonchalant in den Sand fallen ließ und dann einen Schritt zurück trat mit nicht mehr als seiner schwarzen Unterhose bekleidet. „Immerhin funktionierte mein Plan, oder etwa nicht? Der Blödmann dieser Woche hat die höchst geheime Formel die Sie zu verlieren geschafft haben nicht bekommen. Persönlich denke ich, dass Sie hier etwas überreagieren.“

Q schluckte hart, dankte allen Göttern, dass die Unterhose wenigstens nicht weiß war, so dass wenigstens ein paar Einzelheiten noch der Vorstellung überlassen wurde. „Zuerst einmal, entschuldigen Sie bitteschön, wenn ich angenommen habe, dass das Untergeschoss von MI6 tatsächlich ein sicherer Platz wäre, um Regierungsgeheimnisse aufzubewahren. Und zweitens, ich glaube nicht, dass ich überreagiere. Wenn niemand weiß wo wir sind, können wir hier für Jahre festsitzen, und ich weiß ja nicht wie Sie das sehen, aber ich weiß tatsächlich nicht wie man einen Fisch mit bloßen Händen fängt, oder wie und wo man eine Quelle gräbt um Trinkwasser zu finden!“

Bond warf mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen Blick auf Q, bevor er sich hinunter beugte um ein kleines Lederetui aus seiner Anzugtasche zu ziehen. „Vielleicht sollten Sie zuerst ein paar Mal tief durchatmen. Machen Sie ein bisschen Yoga, oder was immer Sie sonst auch tun um sich zu beruhigen. Sie schauen aus wie eine fauchende, übellaunige Katze die sich gerade selber aus einer Badewanne gezogen hat. Ich habe noch einen Alarm aktivieren können, so dass sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon haben wo sie suchen sollen, und deshalb kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass das länger als ein paar Tage dauern wird. Stellen Sie sich das ganze einfach wie einen Urlaub vor. Wann haben Sie eigentlich zum letzten Mal einen genommen?“

„Da redet ja genau der richtige. Sie nehmen doch nie Urlaub, außer Mallory zwingt Sie fast schon dazu. Abgesehen davon, bezweifle ich ziemlich stark das es hier irgendwo einen geheimen Alkoholvorrat gibt, und das bedeutet dass Margaritas on the Beach nicht zur Debatte stehen.“ Obwohl er sich einerseits ziemlich verlegen fühlte, sich andererseits aber seine nassen Kleider genauso unangenehm anfühlten, zog er den leichten Cashmere Pullover und sein Unterhemd mit einem Ruck über seinen Kopf und schmiss beide Sachen auf seinen Fallschirm, um sie nicht mit noch mehr Sand in Kontakt zu bringen. 

Bond zuckte einfach nur mit der Schulter und fixierte Q mit seinem patentiert verführerischen Blick. „Nun ich nehme an, dass wir bestimmt irgendetwas anderes finden werden um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben.“

Für einen Moment verschlug es Q tatsächlich den Atem und er erstarrte fast vor lauter Schreck weshalb er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt und sich selbst bei der Beschäftigung die Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen zuschaute. Aber es bestand absolut keine Chance das Bond das ernst gemeint haben könnte. Das war vermutlich nur seine Art die Stimmung etwas aufzumuntern. Er schaute den Mann vorsichtig durch die immer noch in seine Augen tropfenden Haare an. 

Bond schaute für einen Augenblick direkt auf Q bevor er den Moment mit einem Lachen unterbrach. „Keine Angst, das war ein Scherz. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich keinen Annäherungsversuch machen werde. Ungeachtet was Sie zweifelsohne über mich gehört haben, ist es keine Gewohnheit von mir jemanden dazu zu zwingen mit mir zu schlafen. Ich werde es auch nicht wieder tun.“ Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über seinen Nacken, während er in der anderen immer noch das Lederetui hielt.

Q war so überrascht darüber, das er eine Sekunde so etwas wie echte Enttäuschung in Bond´s Gesicht aufblitzen sah, dass er beinahe über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert wäre bei der Bemühung aus seiner Hose zu kommen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sich selber dazu durchringend nicht über seine eigene schmächtige und blasse Erscheinung oder wegen seiner marineblauen Unterhose verlegen zu sein, bekam er einen erneuten Schock als er dieses Objekt erkannte. „Sie haben das tatsächlich behalten?“

Bond nickt zwar, allerdings schaute er überall hin nur nicht zu Q. „Na ja man weiß ja nie wann eine Apokalypse eintreffen kann. Es erscheint nicht besonders klug ohne diesem Dings da aus dem Haus zu gehen.“ Er trat einen Schritt näher und reichte Q das Etui. „Wir sollten Sie wahrscheinlich hier aus der Sonne bringen, bevor Sie als knuspriges Grillhähnchen enden.“ Daraufhin drehte er sich abrupt um, packte ein Ende seines Fallschirmes und begann damit diesen in Richtung das Schattens bei den Bäumen zu ziehen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern ob Q ihm folgen würde oder nicht.

 

Q öffnete den Reißverschluss des kleinen Lederetui´s das sich daraufhin wie ein Buch öffnete und strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über die Teile die es beinhaltete. Es war eigentlich als ein Scherz gedacht gewesen. Er hatte Bond´s Namen gezogen bei der freiwilligen, aber-nicht-wirklich-geheimen Geschenkeaktion für Weihnachten auf die Mallory ein paar Monate zuvor gedrängt hatte, und hatte dieses kleine Täschchen so ausgestattet, um für den Weltuntergang gerüstet zu sein. Er hatte eine Karte dazugelegt, auf der er kundgab, dass wenn jemals einer einen Weltuntergang verursachen würde, es niemand anderer als Bond sein würde, so dass er genauso gut dafür gerüstet sein konnte. Bond hatte es noch nicht mal erwähnt, und Q hatte daher angenommen, dass es irgendwo im Müll gelandet ist.

Er schaute zu Bond hinüber, der den Fallschirm im Schatten arrangierte und fühlte einen unerwarteten Schwall an Zärtlichkeit in sich aufsteigen. Das war ein total neues Gefühl. Gut, er hatte schon Lust und Begehren für diesen Mann gefühlt, schließlich atmete er auch noch und all das. Aber die Tatsache, dass Bond sein Geschenk mit sich herumgetragen hatte war – er überlegte, um es mit einem Wort das sich nicht wie bezaubernd anhörte zu beschreiben und kam trotzdem zu keinem anderen Ergebnis. Na wie wunderbar. An den Mann zu denken, während er sich unter Dusche selbstbefriedigte war eine Sache, aber dieses momentane Gefühl kam einer ehrlichen Zuneigung gefährlich nahe. Was an und für sich kein Problem wäre, wenn Bond schon jemals in irgendeiner Art und Weise ein wirkliches Interesse an ihm gezeigt hätte.

Q zog seinen Fallschirm ganz auf den Strand um ihn trocknen zu lassen und dann sprintete er über den heißen Sand um zu Bond der im Schatten stand zu gelangen. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und zwar so weit entfernt das es nicht sonderbar erscheinen würde aber immer noch nah genug so dass das geöffnete Etui das er zwischen sie gelegt hatte von beiden gut zu sehen war. „Gut, vielleicht ist die Lage doch nicht ganz so schrecklich wie ich mir das anfangs gedacht habe“, gab er zu als er die Gegenstände studierte: ein Röhrchen um bestimmte Flüssigkeiten trinkbar zu machen, ein Vergrößerungsglas das dazu gedacht war Feuer anzufachen, ein Schweizertaschenmesser, ein Kompass, ein paar Bandagen und eine Antibiotikahaltige Salbe, eine winzige Taschenlampe und tatsächlich ein echter explodierender Stift. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Sie das tatsächlich behalten haben.“

Bond zuckte mit der Schulter. „Sie haben es mir schließlich gegeben. In Wirklichkeit höre ich Ihnen nämlich schon zu, wenn Sie mir sagen dass ich meine Ausrüstung nicht verlieren soll, aber meistens sind da außergewöhnliche Umstände“, betonte er mit einem nicht besonders schuldbewusstem Grinsen.

„Außergewöhnliche Umstände, ha? Ist es das wie wir den Minsk-Zwischenfall jetzt bezeichnen?“, neckte Q, seine Stimmung plötzlich viel, viel leichter. Die Gegenwart dieser, wenngleich auch nur einfachen technischen Ausrüstung, wirkte beruhigend. Er vermutete das Bond recht hatte und sie über kurz oder lang gefunden werden würden, und außerdem konnte auch er nicht abstreiten, dass der Strand wirklich wunderschön war. Selbst ein nur flüchtiger Blick ließ einige verschiedenartige, früchtetragenden Bäumen erkennen. Ein Urlaub also, entschied er als er seine Beine ausstreckte, sich gegen den Fallschirm zurücklehnte und für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen zu machte.

„Ganz genau“, stimmte Bond zu. „Also sind Sie nur hier um zu ruhen und überlassen es mir die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen?“

Q öffnete seine Augen genau in dem Augenblick um zu beobachten wie Bond seinen Blick über seine Figur schweifen ließ, sein Gesichtsausdruck vorsätzlich so nichtssagend, dass Q ganz genau wusste, das er irgendeine Emotion dahinter verbarg. Höchstwahrscheinlich Enttäuschung. Zweifelsohne darüber, das er nicht mit jemanden der ihn mehr faszinierte gestrandet war. Dieser Gedanke verärgerte ihn plötzlich schon wieder. „Zuerst erzählen Sie mir dass ich relaxen soll und jetzt bin ich auf einmal faul. Denken Sie mal darüber nach! Und ja, das ist es wie ich ausschaue. Schließlich können wir nicht alle so fit wie Sie sein“, schnappte er. Bond´s Zusammenzucken brachte ihn im gleichen Moment schon wieder dazu sich schuldig zu fühlen. Er hoffte wirklich, das seine abrupten Stimmungswechsel dem Schock zuzuschreiben waren.

„In Ordnung. Während Sie noch ergründen ob Sie lieber Jekyll oder Hyde sein möchten, gehe ich und werde uns einen Unterschlupf bauen. Heute Nacht wird es regnen und in ein paar Stunden wird es dunkel sein.“ Bond stand auf und stelzte davon.

 

Q beobachtete ihn als er wegging und im Geiste verpasste er sich selber eine Ohrfeige. Hier war er jetzt, mit einem wirklich seltenen und vor allem uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf Bond, und hatte es innerhalb kürzester Zeit schon geschafft alles komplett zu vermasseln. Wie oft hatte er sich in unzähligen kleinen Fantasien vorgestellt diesen Mann für sich alleine zu haben nur um ihn besser kennenlernen zu können? Herauszufinden was ihn so anziehend erscheinen ließ? Natürlich war sein Fantasie James – und es war ihm in seinen eigenen Fantasien auch erlaubt, wenn schon sonst nirgendwo anders seinen Rufnamen zu benutzen – nie so, fast schon verzweifelt, darauf bedacht von ihm wegzukommen. Er schlug mit seinem Hinterkopf gegen den Sandstrand. Er war mit Sicherheit die beste Definition dafür selber sein ärgster Feind zu sein.

Zehn Minuten später hatte Q letztendlich genug Courage gesammelt um aufzustehen und nach Bond zu suchen. Hoffnungsvoll darüber, dass er sich entschuldigen würde können, aufhören würde sich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen und dann würde alles wieder gut sein. Er kletterte auf einen der nahestehenden Bäume und warf ein paar mysteriös aussehende Früchte auf den darunterliegenden Sandboden, dann sammelte er sie ein und begann mit der Suche. Wie er schon vermutet hatte, hatte sich Bond nicht wirklich weit entfernt. Q fand ihn weniger als zwei Minuten von ihm entfernt am Strand entlang und er war dabei ein paar Äste kreuz und quer über einen gefallenen Baumstamm und ein paar großen Felsbrocken zu legen um somit den darunterliegenden Platz abzudecken. Es war ein ziemlich netter Anblick, und Q genehmigte sich einen Augenblick um das Muskelspiel gebührend zu bewundern, bevor er sich weiter annäherte. 

„So...“, begann er wortgewandt. „Ich habe Ihnen ein Friedensangebot mitgebracht.“ Er hielt ihm ein paar Früchte, die er in seinem nassen Unterhemd gesammelt hatte, hin. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht eine komplette Überraschung für Sie ist, das ich ab und zu ein ziemlicher Arsch sein kann...“

Bond drehte sich zu Q um und beäugte ihn spekulativ. „Nicht wirklich, das habe ich schon in den ersten paar Minuten unseres Kennenlernens festgestellt“, stimmte er mit einem vorsichtig optimistischen Grinsen zu.

Q atmete erleichtert darüber auf, dass Bond nicht vorhatte weiterhin auf ihn ärgerlich zu sein. „So ja. Ich entschuldige mich das ich so kurzangebunden mit Ihnen war, aber ich habe auch erwähnt, dass ich Fliegen nicht mag und dann gingen Sie soweit und sprengten dieses blöde Flugzeug in die Luft und brachten uns dazu hier zu stranden, und ich bin es nicht gewohnt ein solches Maß von .... einfach allem. Aber ich bin nicht faul, oder unnütz, auch nicht obwohl ich nur halb Ihrer Statur entspreche. Also.“ Er verschränkte seine Arme und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Bond lachte einfach nur. „Das war die schlimmste Entschuldigung die ich jemals in meinem Leben gehört habe, aber ich nehme sie trotzdem an. Also wie wäre es wenn Sie mir helfen würden noch ein paar mehr Äste zu finden und dann werden wir zusammen Abendessen?“

 

Ziemlich erschöpft lagen sie ein paar Stunden später zusammengekauert unter ihrem Zelt, das aus Q´s feuchtem Fallschirm als Dach und Bond´s trockenem als Bodenbedeckung bestand. Das Vergrößerungsglas hatte einwandfrei an einem Häufchen getrockneter Blätter und Gräser funktioniert, und jeder hatte seine Portion an frischen Früchten, welche gleichzeitig auch den Durst bekämpft hatten, gegessen. Das Röhrchen funktionierte nicht bei Salzwasser, deshalb hatten sie das Ende des Fallschirmes vorsichtig so angebracht um Regenwasser auffangen zu können und um es dann am Morgen trinken zu können. Sie beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang jenseits ihres Lagerfeuers, und hörten dem heranrollenden Donner zu.

„Das ist schön“, sagte Q, der das Gefühl genoss Bonds zu große Anzugjacke tragen zu können, während er mit seinem Kinn auf seinen angezogenen Knien aufgestützt dasaß. Bond hatte darauf bestanden, das Q seine Jacke nehmen soll da dessen eigene immer noch feucht und salzverkrustet war und es zunehmend kühler wurde. Bond der neben ihm saß hatte sein Hemd nicht zugeknöpft und schaute in dem rötlichen, verblassenden Licht, ungerechterweise, auch noch absolut umwerfend aus.

„Manchmal muss man einfach von dem allen einmal wegkommen“, stimmte Bond zu. „Und dieses Mal habe ich es nicht mal nötig tot zu spielen“, fügte er noch hinzu, einen Hauch des alten Schmerzes in seiner Stimme.

„Technisch gesehen können wir beide tot spielen“, fasste Q es zusammen. „Wer weiß was sie denken, was mit uns geschehen ist. Aber Sie haben Recht. Ich war seitdem ich aus der Uni bin nicht mehr ohne Handyempfang.“

„So jung“, sinnierte Bond sehnsüchtig, seine Hand zuckte, so als ob er sie gleich ausstrecken würde um Q zu berühren, aber er sich dann doch eines besseren besann.

Q Magen machte einen kleinen Purzelbaum. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Ausdruck in Bonds Augen aktuelles Interesse widerspiegelte, oder ob es einfach nur ein Trugbild war, das vom Flackern des Feuers hervorgerufen wurde. „So jung auch wieder nicht“, konterte er hoffnungsvoll. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam noch irgendetwas anderes zu sagen zerstörte das Aufleuchten eines Blitzes und der darauffolgende Donnerschlag diesen Augenblick.

Sie krabbelten unter den Schutz ihres Fallschirmes, bevor sie sich einen Moment verlegen anschauten. Es war tatsächlich nicht genug Platz, so dass das Schlafen mit einem angemessenen räumlichen Abstand keine Option darstellte.

„Lassen Sie uns das ganze logisch angehen“, argumentierte Bond. „Heute Nacht wird es ziemlich kühl werden, und ich möchte nicht dass Sie durch den abrupten Temperaturwechsel von warm zu kalt und umgekehrt krank werden. Sie behalten meine Anzugjacke an und ich werde mein Hemd anlassen. Wir können nahe aneinander liegen und meine trockene Hose über unsere Beine legen, so dass wir es so warm wie möglich haben. In Ordnung?“

„Richtig. Logik. Das macht Sinn“, stimmte Q zu, vehement darum bemüht sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Natürlich war Bond nicht daran interessiert sich an ihn zu kuscheln nur weil er, Q, das gerne gehabt hätte.

„Nur wegen der Wärme. Ich werde nichts unternehmen, so wie ich es Ihnen versprochen habe“, fügte Bond hinzu als er sich zurücklegte und seinen Arm zur Seite streckte und es somit klar machte das er Q aufforderte neben ihn zu rutschen und sich an seine Seite zu lehnen.

„Ich habe auch nicht angenommen das Sie würden“, bestätigte Q deprimiert als er sich Bond´s Körper entlang zur Seite drehte so das er seinen Kopf auf dieser verlockenden aussehenden, verführerischen Brust ruhen lassen konnte. Jegliche Zurückhaltung über Bord werfend, denn wann würde er so eine Chance jemals wieder bekommen, ließ er sein Bein über Bond fallen in einer annäherungsweisen Umarmung. Er war dankbar für die Geräusche die der Regen macht, denn es überdeckt die Geräusche seines Herzens. Zuerst dachte er, dass er niemals in der Lage sein würde einzuschlafen, aber die Kombination von Erschöpfung und Stress ließ ihn in weniger als ein paar Minuten in einen beinahe schon ohnmachtsartigen Schlaf fallen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher das er von Fingern träumte die zärtlich durch seine Haare strichen.

 

 

Q erwachte von zu lautem Vogelgezwitscher, zu vielem Licht – qualvoll viel Licht in dieser verfluchten Herrgottsfrühe – und dem Gefühl von juckenden Insektenbissen. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und schmeckte genauso wie man es erwarten würde wenn man seine Zähne über vierundzwanzig Stunden lang nicht geputzt hat. Er war unmissverständlich in keiner guten Laune. Er stöhnte und setzte sich auf, um festzustellen, dass er sich alleine unter ihrer Fallschirmnotunterkunft befand.

Er streckte sich und stöhnte noch mehr bis er endlich steif und regungslos da saß. Er wollte Tee. Und eine Zahnbürste. Er war gerade dabei laut vor sich hin zu maulen, zumal Bond nirgends zu sehen war, als er sich umdrehte und etwas sah, was auf der ganzen Welt als eine Bemühung für ein Frühstück im Bett gelten würde. Er blinzelte verunsichert auf eine Portion aufgeschnittener Früchte, so etwas wie eine geschnitzte Gabel, den Strohhalm und auf eine leuchtend orangefarbige Blume alles kunstvoll auf einem großen Blatt arrangiert. Das war eine so unerwartete, reizende Geste, dass das meiste seines Ärgers verschwand. Was zweifelsohne Bond´s Absicht war, diesem manipulativen Mistkerl. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er irgendeine Art von Stockholm Syndrom in ihm zu erzeugen, überlegte Q. Trotzdem, er konnte das Anschwellen einer gewissen Zärtlichkeit nicht verhindern oder sich selber von einem Lächeln abzuhalten als er seine Gabel aufnahm und zum Essen begann.

Nachdem er gegessen hatte und sich in den Büschen erleichtert hatte und seine ihm zustehende Ration an Wasser getrunken hatte das sich im Fallschirm gesammelt hatte – das obwohl es sehr seltsam schmeckte, wundervoll belebend wirkte – machte er sich auf den Weg um Bond zu suchen. Er war versucht sein Unterhemd anzuziehen, allerdings war es schon so warm, dass er wusste das er sich damit einfach unwohl fühlen würde. Er überzeugte sich selber davon nur in seiner Unterhose herum zu marschieren obwohl er sich in der übrigen Zeit die sie hier gemeinsam verbringen mussten wahrscheinlich lächerlich albern vorkommen würde. Als er Bond entdeckte, hatte er einen komplett neuen Grund über seine fehlende Kleidung zu lamentieren, denn das Leben war ernsthaft, ernsthaft ungerecht.

Bond hatte sich offenbar für eine morgendliche Schwimmrunde entschieden, und Q schluckte angestrengt als der Mann langsam aus dem Wasser auftauchte und zum Strand zurück schlenderte. Das Wasser strömte seinem Körper entlang und betonte seinen muskulösen Körperbau genauso wie es bewirkte dass das schwarze Material seiner Unterhose so eng an seinem Körper haftete das die Umrisse seines Penis unmöglich zu ignorieren waren. In diesem Moment liebte und hasste Q sein Leben gleichermaßen.

„Das wurde auch endlich Zeit, dass Sie aufgewacht sind“, rief Bond. Sein Ton vollkommen unbeschwert als er das Wasser aus seinen Haaren schüttelte.

„Es kann nicht später als sieben Uhr sein. Ich dachte das sollte so etwas wie ein Urlaub sein. Normale Leute schlafen wenn sie im Urlaub sind“, erwiderte Q, und schaute über die Weite des Ozeans, denn das Letzte das er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war, dass Bond das Interesse, das sich zweifelsohne in seinem Gesicht spiegelte ablesen konnte. 

„Ich habe Ihnen erstklassigen Zimmerservice geboten. Das sollte doch etwas bedeuten, richtig?“, fragte Bond seine gute Laune ungetrübt.

„Hmm, ich schätze mal so. Allerdings ohne Tee“, lamentierte er.

Bond schnaubte. „Mann oh Mann Sie sind wirklich verdammt schwer zu beeindrucken Q. Ich habe Ihnen eine Gabel gebastelt! Was muss ich noch tun, einen Hai erlegen und ihn zum Abendessen zubereiten?“ Sein Ton war zwar noch scherzhaft, allerdings war jetzt definitiv auch ein enttäuschter Unterton zu hören. 

Erstaunt schaute Q mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in Bond´s Richtung. „Seit wann kümmert es Sie ob ich wegen Ihnen beeindruckt bin oder nicht?“

„Seit – überhaupt nicht. Vergessen Sie es“, brummte Bond. „Ich werde mal gehen und etwas Holz sammeln, dann können wir zur gegebener Zeit am Strand ein Signalfeuer anzünden. Es kann sein dass es erst noch ein paar Stunden trocknen muss, aber sie werden uns auf diese Art und Weise schneller finden.“ Er drehte sich um und stelzte davon und ließ Q einfach stehen, der ihn in völlig entgeistert nachstarrte.

 

Weil er nicht dachte dass er in diesem Moment besonders willkommen wäre, drehte sich Q auch um und eilte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Strandes, um beim Holz aufsammeln zu helfen. Wie gewöhnlich, war Bond wahnsinnig schwierig zu deuten. Er hatte noch nie einen Ton darüber verlauten lassen dass er ein spezielles Interesse an Q hätte. Seit seinem Start bei MI6 hatte Q eine Reihe von Verehrern, und das umfasste schüchterne Einladungen auf einen Kaffee bis hin zu flirtendem Geplänkel, und einmal sogar einen überschwänglich heißblütigen jungen Agenten der allerdings bald darauf auf merkwürdige Weise und, es hörte sich fast schon sprichwörtlich an, auf einem Posten im hintersten Sibirien gelandet war. Aber Bond zeigte noch nie irgendetwas anderes als eine leicht unterkühlte Form von Freundlichkeit, einhergehend mit den unentwegten Sticheleien darüber, das Q so jung und unerfahren wäre.

Q hatte sich schon immer gedacht, dass das eine Schande ist, wirklich, da Bond der einzige ist, bei dem er versucht gewesen wäre ja zu sagen, wenn der Mann ihn jemals gefragt hätte mit ihm auszugehen. Oder, du weißt ja, in die nächste Abstellkammer. Oder in seinen Aston Martin. Also möglichweise waren da eine ganze Reihe von ungezählten Fantasien. Und Bond ist attraktiv in einer außergewöhnlichen Art und Weise. Und robust. Und in Wirklichkeit wesentlich intelligenter als die Menschen um ihn herum ihm tatsächlich zuerkannten. Und unglaublich loyal. Und interessant. Und für ihn in einer so unerreichbaren Liga, dass es schon wieder lächerlich ist, seufzte Q während er ein paar herumliegende Äste zusammenraffte. Und trotzdem. Momentan war Bond besonders nett zu ihm. Und er nahm ihn wahr. Und letzte Nacht, das war praktisch schon kuscheln. Also, vielleicht bestand doch noch eine Chance. Das Problem war allerdings, dass Q nicht sagen konnte ob Bond nicht einfach nur an einem vorübergehenden sexuellen Abenteuer auf einer verlassenen Insel interessiert war. Was sicherlich amüsant wäre, allerdings dachte Q, das er nicht mit Bond umgehen würde können, wenn sie nach ihrer Rettung wieder zurückgekehrt wären und er vorgeben würde, dass das alles nie passiert wäre. Nein, er konnte wirklich von sich behaupten, dass dieses Ding das er für Bond empfand mehr als nur ein flüchtiges Interesse war. Und so weit er von Bond wusste, war dieser nicht an einer speziellen Beziehung interessiert. Also, am besten die Dinge lassen wie sie waren.

Und trotzdem.

 

Als sie sich mit ihrem ersten Bündel Holz beladen wieder trafen, verhielt sich Bond so als ob nichts passiert wäre allerdings sagte er auch nicht wirklich etwas, weshalb Q beschloss es genauso handzuhaben. Sie sammelten noch ein paar mehr Holzbündel und legte sie am Strand aus, um sie trocknen zu lassen, bevor sie sich entschieden einen Streifzug um die Insel zu unternehmen um sich mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen. Ungeachtet wie unbequem und lächerlich ausschauend es war trugen sie trotzdem ihre Schuhe weil der Sand heiß war und sie den Schutz den die Bäume zwar boten barfuß letztendlich auch nicht betreten wollten. Zudem nahmen sie auch ihre Hemden mit um darin Früchte zu sammeln und transportieren zu können.

„Wenigstens gibt es einen Lichtblick in diesem ganzen Durcheinander“, kommentierte Q als sie losmarschierten.

„Nur einen? Also ich würde sagen, dass Sie ausgesprochenes Glück mit Ihrer Gesellschaft haben. Sie könnten auch mit 002 hier gelandet sein“, erwiderte Bond mit einer erleichterten Art von Grinsen, so als ob er erfreut darüber wäre dass sie wieder miteinander redeten.

„Dann würde es Mord und Todschlag geben, und es wäre nicht meine Leiche die sie hier finden würden“, murmelte Q düster. Er war immer noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg das sich 002 seinen ersten Wiederherstellungsversuch von Bond´s Aston Martin für sich ‘ausgeliehen‘ und ihn dabei obendrein auch noch komplett zerstört hatte. Obwohl der zweite bei weitem besser war, war es eindeutig nicht der Punkt. „In Wirklichkeit habe ich gerade gedacht wie froh wir sein können, dass niemand hier ist der fotografisches Beweismaterial von uns ergattern kann, nur mit unseren Schuhen und Unterhosen bekleidet hier herumwandernd und ausschauend wie die bemitleidenswertesten Piraten die es jemals gab.“

Bond schaute an sich herab und lachte, dann schaute er Q von oben bis unten, mit so einem übertrieben anzüglichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an, das dieser unmöglich ernst genommen werden konnte. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich denke, das Sie es noch steigern“, neckte er.

Verdammt sei dieser Mann, Q konnte einfach nicht sagen ob er ernst war oder nicht. Das ganze Problem mit dem Versuch zu ergründen was Bond wirklich denken mochte war, dass dieser von Experten gelernt hat nicht zu zeigen was er gerade denkt. Es war frustrierend wie die Hölle, wirklich. Plötzlich musste er es unbedingt wissen. Die Mission: Möchte Bond zusammen mit mir nackt sein oder nicht hatte begonnen. 

„Das glaube ich auch, oder?“, erwiderte Q als er seine Hüften schwingend und sein Hemd über eine Schulter werfend vor ihm her ging. Er schaute zurück und zwinkerte, und daraufhin war er schließlich zu mindestens 82% sicher das er einen Sekundenbruchteil ehrliches Begehren auf Bond´s Gesicht gesehen hatte, bevor dieser seine Augen verdrehte und eine Papaya gegen Q´s Hintern warf.

 

Der Tag verging schneller als Q es erwartet hatte, und während die Stunden verstrichen fand er den Gedanken das es ein paar Tage dauern könnte bis sie gefunden wurden mehr und mehr ansprechend. Er hatte Bond noch nie so ... unbekümmert gesehen. Hatte genau genommen noch nicht mal realisiert, dass das auch eine Seite des Mannes war die existierte. Er machte Witze, und veranstaltete übermütige Wasserspiele während sie schwammen, und brachte Q Muscheln die er besonders interessant fand.

Bond ließ Q das Feuer anfachen, und lachte auch nicht als es erst beim fünften Versuch klappte. Sie benutzten den Kompass um eine Landkarte von dem Gebiet, von dem sie vermuteten in dem sie wären, zu entwerfen und skizzierten diese im Sand, und als sie nicht einer Meinung waren zuckte Bond einfach mit seiner Schulter und sagte er wette mit Q um eine Flasche guten Scotch, das er recht habe. Sie bastelten ein Mancala Spielbrett aus kleinen Ästchen die sie in den Sand legten und benutzten Muscheln als Spielsteine. Q verlor sieben von zehn Spielen, was wirklich ätzend war, andererseits fand er es aber faszinierend Bond´s strategisch geschultes Gehirn arbeiten zu sehen.

Anschließend sammelten sie noch mehr Früchte für ihr Mittagessen und danach lagen sie, während der heißesten Phase des Tages, im Schatten ihres provisorischen Zeltes und unterhielten sich einfach nur. Stundenlang. Bond war humorvoll und überraschend offen. Sie tauschten Geschichten darüber wie und warum sie beide bei MI6 gelandet waren, teilten Erfahrungen im manipulativen Umgang mit Waffen, und machten Pläne für neue und zunehmend unmöglichere Waffen. Sie argumentierten über Dinge wie zum Beispiel die besten Panzer während des zweiten Weltkrieges und es war der unterhaltsamste und lustigste Zeitvertreib den Q in Jahren gehabt hatte. Kurz und bündig gesagt, obwohl er sich immer noch nicht 100%ig sicher war wie sich Bonds Gefühle ihm gegenüber entfalteten, war er es jedoch bezüglich seiner eigenen Gefühle. Er wollte, und zwar mehr als nur so ein Insel-Techtelmechtel. Allerdings an diesem Punkt angelangt, vermutete er, dass er alles nehmen würde was er bekommen würde.

Sie verbrachten eine vergnügte weitere halbe Stunde damit Krabben für ihr Abendessen zu fangen, und kamen beide überein das die Tatsache, das sich zwei der besten was MI6 zu bieten hatte sich beinahe geschlagen geben mussten wegen ein paar herumschwirrender Krustentiere für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben würde. Allerdings musste Q zugeben das es den Schmerz absolut wert war als Bond seinen gequetschten Finger verband, denn dieser war unerwartet behutsam und er kaute voller Konzentration auf seiner Lippe herum. Was wiederum unfair war, denn jetzt wollte er es auch tun.

Bond schälte die Rinde von ein paar Ästen, so dass sie die Krabben über dem Feuer rösten konnten, und sie saßen am Strand benutzen ihre Hemden als Unterlage während sie kochten. Die Sonne war am Untergehen und alles ringsherum war in rötliches Licht getaucht und einfach wunderschön.

„Das fühlt sich nicht wie im wirklichen Leben an“, sinnierte Q als er seine zweite Krabbe pulte um an das Fleisch zu kommen. Das überraschend gut schmeckte, wenn man das Fehlen jeglicher Gewürze in Betracht zog.

„Nicht? Wie fühlt es sich dann an?“, fragte Bond während er das restliche Fleisch aus einem Krabbenbein saugte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht ... eher wie ein Traum, oder irgend so etwas wie eine alternative Realität. Im wirklichen Leben würden du und ich keinen Tag auf einer tropischen Insel zusammen verbringen. Du würdest mich nicht bei dir schlafen lassen, oder dich stundenlang mit mir unterhalten. Im wirklichen Leben bist du nicht so furchtbar interessiert an mir.“ Q ließ die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme durchklingen, ließ den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in einem angedeuteten Lächeln und im Ausdruck seiner Augen spiegeln. Das war ein Risiko, aber er musste es wissen, ob Bond von diesem Tag – dieser Situation – genauso überwältigt und beeindruckt war wie er es war.

Bond öffnete seinen Mund um etwas darauf zu antworten, dann schloss er ihn wieder. Es sah aus, als ob er einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst führen würde, und ihn verlor. „Und wenn ich interessiert wäre?“ Er schaute über den Ozean, hinauf auf die zunehmend erscheinenden Sterne, überall hin, nur nicht zu Q.

 

 

Q bewegte sich, bevor sein Bewusstsein überhaupt eine Chance hatte um fest zu stellen, dass das wahrscheinlich eine absolut schreckliche Idee wäre. Er krabbelte die paar Schritte hinüber zu Bond, warf sich im Grunde genommen auf dessen Schoß schlang seine Arme um Bond´s Hals und dann küsste er ihn. Es war, höchstwahrscheinlich, kein besonders geschickter Kuss. Zu drängend, zu rau, zu durcheinander. Und trotzdem war es unbeschreiblich.

Statt ihn weg zustoßen, wie es Q fast schon erwartet hatte, gab Bond einen abgehackten, resignierten Ton von sich der tief aus seiner Brust kam, und zog Q näher zu sich heran. Sein Mund öffnete sich einladend und er saugte einen Augenblick an Q´s Zunge bevor er sich bewegte und in Q´s Unterlippe biss nur um dann aufreizend langsam mit seiner Zunge darüber zu streichen, um sie wieder zu besänftigen.

Q gab einen protestierenden Ton von sich als sich Bond bewegte um ihn von sich zu schieben. „Hör nicht auf“, bettelte er gegen Bond´s Lippen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es verkraften könnte wenn er jetzt zurückgewiesen werden würde, nicht, nach dem seine Haut schon glühte und seine Erregung unmöglich zu verbergen war, und er sich der Hitze an den Stellen an denen ihre Körper zusammengepresst waren absolut bewusst war.

„Als ob ich das verdammt noch mal könnte“, brummte Bond, und fuhr damit fort noch ein bisschen länger an Q´s Lippe zu saugen und zu beißen bevor er weiter erklärte. „Ich habe einfach nur gedacht, dass das komfortabler wäre wenn wir zurück zum Fallschirm gehen würden bevor wir noch mehr Sand an noch unkomfortablen Stellen haben werden.“ Er streckte eine Hand aus und wischte eine salzverkrustete Locke aus Q´s Augen.

Q fühlte eine erneute Welle von Zärtlichkeit wegen der Behutsamkeit dieser Geste in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es etwas so Sanftes in Verbindung von sexueller Aktivität mit dem berüchtigten 007 geben könnte. Und es war genauso nervenaufreibend, als Bond ihn anschaute, als ob er irgendetwas Wundervolles wäre, etwas das er schon lange gewollt hatte und es nicht glauben konnte, dass es ihm jetzt auf einmal gestattet wurde. Das machte diese Sache zwischen ihnen so, das es sich ziemlich intensiv und intim anfühlte, und dabei hatten sie gerade erst damit angefangen, und Q befürchtete, dass er am Ende halb verliebt wäre. Er wusste, dass er sich selber so weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, so, dass er verletzt werden konnte, aber er wollte das so absolut unbestritten, um noch damit aufhören zu können. Seiner Stimme nicht vertrauend, nickte er bloß und stand auf, fragte sich ob es komisch wirken würde, wenn er Bond´s Hand halten würde. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, deshalb stand er für einen Augenblick nur verlegen herum.

„Du bist reizend, wenn du nervös bist“, grinste Bond, packte Q bei der Taille und küsste ihn bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte etwas darauf erwidern zu können.

 

Nun ja, das funktionierte auch, dachte Q als sie ihren Weg auf ihr provisorisches, selbstgebautes Zelt in einer Zickzacklinie, stolpernd und relativ ausgelassen – und das war noch ein anderes Wort, das er nicht erwartet hatte es mit Sex und Bond in Verbindung zu bringen - ansteuerten. Sie krabbelten hinein und Bond zog die Ecken herunter so dass sie vor der örtlichen Insektenpopulation so weit wie möglich geschützt waren, und dann zog er Q auf sich. Er überraschte Q schon wieder als er ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte um dann seine Hände so zu platzieren dass sie gerade über seinem Kopf lagen, so als ob Q ihn nach unten drücken würde.

„Ist das so in Ordnung für dich?“, fragte Bond mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen wegen Q´s unsicherem Blick auf ihre verbundenen Hände.

„Ob das.-.? Weißt du überhaupt.-.? Klar, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung.“ Er bewegte sich um sich auf Bond´s Oberschenkel zu setzen, und um dann eindringlich auf ihn runter zu schauen. „Du weißt ich kann nicht wirklich... du weißt schon.“ Er war dankbar, dass durch die zunehmende Dunkelheit sein Erröten nicht so sehr zu sehen war, denn Himmel, war er schlecht mit so etwas.

Bond schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf Q. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es für dich bequem ist. Und außerdem haben wir die ganze Nacht für uns. Wahrscheinlich sogar auch noch den ganzen nächsten Tag und die nächste Nacht auch noch bevor sie uns finden. Also, warum hast du es so eilig?“ Er hob sein Kinn an, eine Aufforderung für einen Kuss.

Q gehorchte, er bewegte sich von seiner kauernden Stellung so, dass ihre Körper flach aufeinanderlagen und oh, das war perfekt. Er hörte auf sich selbst zu hinterfragen und verlor sich einfach in dem Gefühl des Küssens und der Bewegungen seiner Hüften ohne vorsätzlichen Druck, genoss das Gefühl des überwältigenden Haut zu Haut Kontaktes. Und was waren das für Küsse. Er hatte schon komplette sexuelle Erfahrungen die nicht annähernd so gut gewesen waren. Die Dinge die Bond mit seiner Zunge anstellte waren berauschend, und er favorisierte eine atemberaubende Mischung aus Beißen und Lecken und da war überhaupt nichts Passives zu erkennen, obwohl er unten lag. Er küsste als ob er kurz vorm Verhungern wäre als ob er absolut damit zufrieden wäre nur das und sonst nichts anderes zu tun. Das war süchtig machend wie die Hölle.

So sehr er das auch genoss, genauso sehr sehnte Q sich danach Bond´s Hände an seinem Körper spüren, weshalb er seine Hände von Bond´s Händen löste um mit Bond´s Haaren spielen zu können. „Ich kann dich auch einfach weiter küssen, wenn du dabei meinen Hintern packst oder mit deinen Fingern meinen Rücken entlang fährst“, sagte er, in einer wie er hoffte verführerischen Stimme, die sich aber möglicherweise einfach nur atemlos und gierig anhörte.

Bond reagierte unverzüglich, packte Q´s Hintern und zog ihn auf sich herunter so das sie ihre Erektionen noch fester und kräftiger gegeneinander gleiten lassen konnten während er gleichzeitig an Q´s Kieferknochen knabberte.

Q konnte Bond´s selbstzufriedenes Grinsen wegen seinem ziemlich würdelosen Gewinsel fühlen, aber er ließ sich dadurch absolut nicht stören, denn es fühlte sich so Verdammt. Gut. An. Er neigte seinen Kopf um ihm besseren Zugriff zu geben, da er selber nur dazu in der Lage war sich zu winden und zu fluchen und sich in Bond´s Haaren festzukrallen wegen des wundervollen Gefühls das dessen Bartstoppel die gegen seinen Hals kratzten auslösten und das zusätzlich wohlige Schauer seinen Rücken entlang nach unten sandte. Er stieß mit seinen Hüften nach unten und gab ein vollkommen unverständliches fast schon heulendes Geräusch von sich, als Bond´s Finger sich unter den Stoff seiner Unterhose schoben um sich da in die nackte Haut zu vergraben.

„Gut?“, fragte Bond, sein Behagen deutlich hörbar. Er begann ihn zärtlich zu streicheln, dann glitt ein Finger weiter nach unten um dort die empfindsame Haut hinter Q´s Hodensack provozierend zu kraulen. Er knurrte wegen dem erstickten Wimmern und dem unwillkürlichen Zucken von Q´s Hüften auf der Suche nach mehr Kontakt.

„Ja, gut. Du bist ein Sex-Gott. Alles was du hören willst. Aber können wir uns bitte jetzt endlich ausziehen, denn wenn ich nicht in der nächsten Minute deinen Penis in meinen Mund habe, drehe ich durch“, schnappte Q, ziemlich weit von dem Punkt entfernt, an dem es ihm noch gekümmert hätte wie verzweifelt er sich anhörte.

Bond erstarrte, ganz klar überrascht, bevor er mit einem lauten Lachen herausplatzte. „Ich wusste es, dass du im Bett genauso pampig bist wie sonst auch wenn du mich herum kommandierst“, erwiderte er voller Vergnügen bevor er Q für einen schnellen Kuss zu sich heran zog. „Was immer du sagst, Quartermaster“, grinste er und griff nach unten um sich aus seiner Unterhose heraus zu zwängen während Q das Gleiche mit seiner tat.

Q entschied, das Bond nach einem Kommentar wie diesem, es wirklich nicht verdiente dass er sofort an dessen Penis zu saugen begann, und deshalb ließ er sich nun einmal Zeit. Aber er war sich in der Tat nicht sicher wer von beiden frustrierter darauf reagierte. Bond´s Hände waren in seinen Haaren vergraben und Q stöhnte über der steifen Brustwarze mit der er beschäftigt war sie aufreizend zu necken, als sein ganzer Körper erschauerte, weil, ja mehr von dem. Er liebte es wenn an seinen Haaren gezogen wurde. Bond schien den Hinweis zu erkennen, denn er kraulte und zerrte weiter an seinen Haaren, während Q sich seinen Körper entlang langsam weiter nach unten saugte und leckte.

„Irgendwann werden wir das nach einer Dusche tun“, sagte er mit einem überzeugendem Ton, hoffend das Bond mitmachen würde. Er kicherte als er seine Zunge an Bond´s Länge entlang nach oben gleiten ließ und leicht an der Spitze des Penis saugte, denn er fühlte sich high von diesem Nervenkitzel, der vollkommen glückseligen Unwirklichkeit dieser Situation und weil er sich nicht anders helfen konnte. „Das ist das erste Mal das ein Penis tatsächlich salzig und nach Meerwasser schmeckt, so wie man es in schlechten Liebesromanen hört“, kicherte er amüsiert.

Bonds Hüften kamen aus dem Rhythmus und er hörte für einen Moment auf sich zu bewegen bevor er auch lachend erwiderte und gleichzeitig an Q´s Schultern zerrte. „Du bist unmöglich. Komm wieder nach oben.“ Er küsste sich seinen Weg in Q´s Mund zurück und brummte beifällig.

Q war begeistert als er entdeckte das es Bond anscheinend nichts ausmachte sich selber auf Q´s Zunge zu schmecken. Er hatte immer schon gedacht, das Küsse während des Oralverkehrs für sich alleine schon ziemlich heiß seien. Und die Küsse waren bezaubernd, alle, aber er wollte genauso gerne zu dem zurückkehren was er so gut gestartet hatte. „Eigentlich möchte ich dich saugen, aber das hier ist genauso gut“, knurrte er frustriert.

„Wir können beides managen“, beschwichtigte Bond. Er zog sich so weit zurück das er einen Finger über Q´s Lippen gleiten lassen konnte. Er stöhnte als Q an dessen Spitze saugte, und dann kehrte er dazu zurück Q zu küssen bis dieser sich atemlos an jedes Stückchen Hautkontakt das er erreichen konnte klammerte. 

„Schön, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an und zeig mir wie“, keuchte Q und grunzte fast vor Überraschung als ihn Bond ohne Umschweife umdrehte, so dass er auf seinem Rücken zu liegen kam. Und in dieser Position zu sein war genauso wundervoll.

 

„Sag mir wenn du was nicht magst“, sagte Bond, während er Q unterstützte sich zurück zulegen damit dieser sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und Unterarmen abstützen konnte. Er küsste Q noch eine ganze Zeit weiter bevor er nach oben rutschte um sich über Q´s Brustkorb zu platzieren und um dann seinen Penis vorsichtig in Q´s Mund gleiten zu lassen.

Oh, er mochte das definitiv entschied Q während er zu Bond´s fragenden, um-Kontrolle-kämpfenden Gesichtsausdruck hinaufschaute. Er leckte und saugte mit größtem Behagen weiter, nahm die ihm angebotene Erektion sie tief wie es Bond zuließ. Gerade als er dabei war einen guten Rhythmus herauszuarbeiten zog Bond sich zurück und ging wieder dazu über ihn intensiv zu küssen, bevor er sich nach unten gleiten ließ um Q´s Länge ohne vorherige Warnung in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Das Geräusch das Q daraufhin von sich gab war völlig unerwartet, und unkontrolliert hemmungslos.

„Ja, genau so, Schmuckstück, ich will dich hören“, grinste Bond dreckig, bevor er dazu zurückkehrte Q in ein völliges Wrack zu verwandeln.

Q wand sich und griff mit einer Hand nach unten und fing an in Bonds Haaren zu wühlen. Das hatte vorher noch nie jemand mit ihm gemacht, mitten während seiner eigenen Befriedigung aufzuhören um dann nach ihm zu schauen. Natürlich hatte er früher auch schon mit der neunundsechziger Position herumexperimentiert, aber das was hier momentan passierte, das war irgendwie noch viel heißer und intimer als alles bisher dagewesene. Er hatte fast keine Zeit nach zu kommen bevor sich Bond schon wieder zurückzog und an seinem Penis entlang aufreizend zu lecken begann, nur um dann wieder nach oben zu kletterte, um Q so zu küssen, als ob das alles wäre was er sich jemals gewünscht hätte.

Q fühlte sich als ob er angetrunken in einem Kokon gefüllt mit überwältigender Lust schweben würde. Teilweise kam es wahrscheinlich auch davon so wie der Fallschirm um sie gefallen war, sie umhüllte wie in einem sicheren Hafen. Als die Sonne ganz untergegangen war, war die einzige Lichtquelle der Schein des Lagerfeuers das ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt weiter unten am Strand vor sich hin leuchtete, und ihre dunklen Schatten gegen den Stoff tanzen und flackern ließ. Bond wechselte zwischen küssen und saugen und seinen Penis in Q´s gierigen, unersättlichen Mund gleiten zu lassen ab und es sollte sich vermutlich abartig und schmutzig anfühlen, aber in Wirklichkeit fühlte es sich einfach nur ... romantisch an. Intim.

Letztendlich, es fühlte sich an wie Stunden später, erreichte Q die Grenze seiner Toleranz. „Bond, bitte“, bat er, nicht in der Lage kohärenter zu reagieren.

„James. Sag James“, murmelte dieser gegen ihre vom Speichel schlüpfrigen Lippen als er sich über Q´s Becken platzierte und mit seiner Hand sie beide umfasste.

„James. Oh, fuck, ja, genau so“, stöhnte Q während er seinen Kopf zurückfallen ließ und seine Augen zu machte. James... wenn er wieder dazu in der Lage sein würde sich zu konzentrieren, wird er das uneingeschränkt würdigen. Jetzt allerdings, war alles was er tun konnte sich diesem Gefühl von der vor Schweiß glitschigen Haut, der harten Stellen an James Händen und seinem eigenen sich aufbäumenden, nicht mehr kontrollierbaren Sinnestaumel zu seinem Orgasmus hinzugeben.

Er hatte weder ein Black-out noch ein White-out, oder irgendetwas anderes von diesen seltsamen Beschreibungen die er schon gehört hatte. Es war eher wie eine absolute Ruhigstellung seines Geistes, eine Art zerfließende, sich auflösende Wahrnehmung als sich seine Muskeln wieder lockerten und alles um ihn herum träge und wunderbar unbeschwert erschien.

 

„Bist du noch mit mir?“, fragte Bond – nein James, seine Stimme klang schläfrig und amüsiert als er seine Finger durch Q´s verwuschelte Haare gleiten ließ.

„ Nicht ganz. Allerdings in der am besten vorstellbaren Art überhaupt. Das war ... Ich weiß nicht was das war, aber versprich mir das wir das noch einmal machen“, murmelte er und hob seinen Kopf für einen Kuss an. Als ob er nicht schon genug bekommen hätte, aber er fühlte sich unersättlich.

„Unbedingt. Und zwar in einem Bett“, versprach James bevor er sich zu ihm lehnte für noch ein paar weitere Augenblicke ungezwungener und entspannter Schmuserei. „Ich war mir nicht sicher ob du das wiederholen möchtest. Beziehungsweise es überhaupt wirklich wolltest“, gestand er als sie irgendwann voneinander abließen.

„Du bist vielleicht ein Verrückter. Du warst doch derjenige der nicht an mir interessiert schien“, protestierte Q.

„Nun ja, entschuldige mal dass ich nicht gedacht habe das es ein absolut brillanter Plan wäre meinen neuen jungen und umwerfenden im-Prinzip-Vorgesetzen anzubaggern“, hielt James dagegen. „Du bist, wenn ich einen Auftrag ausführe für mein Leben verantwortlich, es würde überhaupt nichts bringen dich anzupissen. Und überhaupt hast du auch sonst noch nie ein Angebot von irgendjemand angenommen, weshalb ich vermutet habe, dass du keine Verabredungen während der Arbeit oder besser gesagt mit Arbeitskollegen möchtest.“

„Ich bin bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen“, sagte Q und verdrehte die Augen. „Zu einer Bedingung. Also gut, zwei Bedingungen“, fuhr er in seiner mach-keinen-Unsinn-Quartermaster Stimme fort.

„Ich höre.“ James nickte mit einer übertriebenen Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Erstens, du überlegst dir irgendeine Art um uns wieder sauber zu kriegen. Und zweitens, du klaust Mallory´s Ledersofa und schaffst es in mein Büro so dass wir etwas haben worauf wir miteinander schlafen können. Mein Schreibtisch ist meistens mit kostspieligen technischen Sachen übersäht und ich will nicht, dass du was kaputt machst. Du zerstörst genug wenn du auf Missionen unterwegs bist.“

„Ich schätze mal, dass ich den zweiten Punkt bewältigen kann“, lachte James. „Jetzt aber zu deiner ersten Forderung....“ Er raffte Q auf seine Arme und manövrierte sie beide aus ihrem Zelt.

Q quiekte vor Überraschung und schlang seine Arme um James Hals. „Was hast du vor? Hör auf, nein, wir werden ewig brauchen bis wir wieder trocken werden jetzt mitten in der Nacht!“, protestierte er. Er wand sich als James ihn resolut in Richtung der Wellen die vom Mondschein glitzerten beförderte. „Das ist nicht das was ich gemeint habe!“ Er schrie als James sie beide seitwärts in das kühle Wasser gleiten ließ. Er tauchte spuckend und fluchend wieder auf und James dieser Arsch, lachte bloß.

„Ich habe uns sauber gemacht! Das sollte ich doch machen! Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Aber ich verspreche dir lange mit Sex gefüllte Zeiten unter der Dusche wenn wir wieder zurück sind“, beschwichtigte James und zog ihn an sich damit Q seine Beine um seine Taille schlingen konnte.

„Heiße Duschen“, nörgelte Q, während sämtliche kleinere Verärgerungen in dem Moment verschwanden als er seine Arme um James Hals schlang.

„Heiße Duschen. Und flauschige Handtücher. Und ein weiches Hotelbett. Ich schätze, dass wir nach diesem Erlebnis reif für einen Urlaub sind, oder was meinst du? Womöglich in den Alpen“, überlegte er. „Ich denke dass ich genug von Stränden habe und Kälte ist die perfekte Entschuldigung das Zimmer nicht verlassen zu müssen.“

„Abgemacht“, stimmte Q zu. „Nun können wir nur noch hoffen, dass sie uns so bald wie möglich finden.“

„Oh, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich brauche ja bloß meinen Sender zu aktivieren“, erklärte James vorsichtig und zog Q gleichzeitig an sich um ihn zu küssen bevor dieser eine Chance hatte etwas darauf zu erwidern.

„Warte, was? Ich dachte du hast ihn verloren!“ Q kniff seine Augen zusammen und lehnte es ab abgelenkt zu werden. Tatsächlich war es momentan die am lächerlichsten und gleichzeitig aber auch die am wunderbarsten Sache die er jemals gehört hatte. „Hast du uns ernsthaft die ganze Zeit hier schmoren lassen, nur um mir an die Wäsche zu gehen?“

James schaute etwas verschmitzt vor sich hin. „Nun ja, ich wusste letztendlich aber nicht ob es funktionieren würde, nicht wahr? Ich wollte dich einfach nur mal für mich alleine haben. Tatsächlich habe ich eigentlich gar nicht geglaubt das ich so viel Glück haben würde.“

„James?“

„Ja?“

„Wir nehmen den Zug in die Schweiz.“

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlichen Dank an Fightyourdragon der Autorin dieser lustigen und süßen Geschichte für die Erlaubnis diese übersetzen und veröffentlichen zu dürfen! Und vielen Dank an alle die bis hierher gelesen haben. Ich hoffe, dass meine Übersetzung dem Original einigermaßen gerecht geworden ist. Den link zum Original findet ihr am Anfang der Story!


End file.
